My Senpai
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Chap 2, updated! Masa-masa sekolah Kazuha di Teitan High School ternyata penuh perjuangan. Padahal baru MOS! Tapi kenapa sudah ada orang yang menyebalkan seperti 'dia? Dan kenapa juga cowok itu harus menjadi senpai sekaligus mentornya? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Warn : Fem!Heiji *?* Pairing : HeijixKazuha, ShinichixRan, ConanxAi. R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. PraMOS

Tittle : My Senpai

Chapter 1 : Prolouge : Pra-mos

Disclaimer : Heiji tuh punyanya Kazuha, Kazuha itu punyanya Heiji, dan mereka berdua serta chara-chara DC yang laen itu pastinya punya Aoyama Gosho-sensei doonng... Saya udah kagak niat ngaku-ngaku lagi! Udah capek bikin disclaim yang ribet dan kepanjangan... Toh gak bakal ada yang baca ini, kan? -_-

Pairing : HeijixKazuha

Side Pairing : KaitoxAoko, ShinichixRan, SaguruxAkako, ConanxAi, MitsuhikoxAyumi, de-el-el...

Note :

Aloha, minna-sama! Ada yang kangen ama saya nggak? #pede *ditabok* Hi-chan balik lagi dengan fic-fic abal dan gila! Wahahaha, maklum aja yak? Namanya emang orang sarap, jadilah jalan ceritanya ikutan sarap! :P Kali ini Hi-chan hadir membawakan sebuah fic gadungan, debut pertama di pairing HeijixKazuha... Ini request fic dari temen SMP yang udah dari jaman kapan tau saya udah kagak inget, yang jelas dia nagih lagi sekarang! Alhasil bin alakhir, agar saya selamat sehat walafiat dan ngga dihantuin temen saya itu... Saya bikinlah fic yang sedikit normal tapi tetep gaje ini! Jadi gomennasai kalo ceritanya amburadul seperti biasanya, dan aneh tak tertahankan... #bow!

Warning : OOC, gaje-ness and abal-ness, AU, bahasa biasa (?) dan agak formal dikit, sedikit elo-gue, agak-agak gimana gitu penokohannya karena saya ngga kenal sama Heiji ataupun Kazuha, de-es-be... Pokoknya pasti banyak, saya ngga bisa sebutin atu-atu deh!

~~~ A request fiction from my dear friend, Diaz Ayu Widyasari a.k.a Chi-chan ~~~

...BASED ON AUTHOR'S TRUE STORY, CUMAN DILEBAY-LEBAYIN AJAH...

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Tuesday July 10th 2012_

_At 08.30 a.m._

_Author's POV_

"_Otou-san_... Aku berangkat dulu ya? _Ittekimasu_..." seru seorang cewek berambut kuncir kuda sambil lari-lari kecil keluar rumah. Kepala keluarga kediaman Toyama itu cuma menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. Cewek itu langsung menyusuri jalanan yang sudah padat dengan berbagai orang yang sibuk lalu lalang. Hari ini memang tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tetap saja jalanan disini nggak bisa dibilang sepi.

Gadis berwajah manis itu melenggang dengan tenang, nggak terburu-buru sama sekali. Tapi pakaian yang dikenakannya nggak bisa dibilang santai untuk ukuran anak remaja pada umumnya. Dia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berbahan tipis, dibalut _sweater_ berwarna cokelat dengan pita merah cerah di dada, dan rok pendek senada. Bisa dibilang terlalu rapih, tapi nggak terlalu formal juga sih.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, cewek berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum. Di telinganya terpasang _earphone_, sementara kedua tangannya mendekap di dada. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya mengikuti irama. Kuncir kudanya terlihat melenggak-lenggok ke sana kemari seiring dengan musik yang didengarnya.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya sesekali, memastikan waktu.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang. Ia berlari ke arah bangunan besar yang ada di depannya dengan tak sabar. Kakinya membawa gadis itu ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa kecokelatan yang kelihatan agak ramai. Melepaskan _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinganya, gadis itu menyembulkan kepala hitam kecolekalatannya ke dalam ruangan. "_Sumimasen_... Permisi, saya Toyama Kazuha, mau mengambil baju seragam buat ajaran baru..." ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Toyama Kazuha itu dengan sopan.

Diliriknya setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Sepi, sunyi. Kenapa nggak ada orang? Padahal harusnya hari ini jadwal pengambilan seragam para siswa baru. Kenapa malah kosong melompong begini? Dia memastikan waktunya. Jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Harusnya pengambilan seragam sudah dibuka jam delapan tepat kan? Kenapa sudah hampir jam sembilan belum ada orang?

"_Etto_... _Sumimasen, Oneechan_..." suara lirih tersebut menyadarkan Kazuha. Memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat, dia berhadapan dengan seorang anak perempuan berparas manis berbando _pink_ cerah, dan seorang cewek berambut _blond_ yang memakai jaket merah darah. Cewek berbando kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat orang baru di daerah sekolahnya. "Maaf, _Oneechan_ cari siapa ya?" lanjutnya sambil memasang tampang kebingungan.

Kazuha tersenyum kecil menatap dua cewek yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Maaf ganggu nih... Lagi cari pengurus koperasi! Ambil seragam bener hari ini kan?" tanya Kazuha sambil menggaruk kepalanya, nada bicaranya sudah nggak seformal yang tadi. Kedua cewek kecil itu ikut bingung. "Kalo pengurus koperasi sih kenal, _Neechan!_ Dan ambil seragam emang hari ini sih, aku juga mau ambil nih... tapi emang _Neechan_ masih Junior HS?" tanya si rambut hitam berbando _pink_.

Kali ini Kazuha yang makin bingung. "Sembarangan! Ngambil seragam Senior HS maksudnya..." jelasnya sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada, agak kesal dibilang anak baru mau masuk Junior High. "Terus kenapa _Oneechan_ kesini? Bukannya Teitan High School udah pra-mos hari ini?" pertanyaan agak formal dari anak berambut _blond_ itu sukses membuat mata Kazuha membulat persis telur dadar.

"H, haahh? Tapi... di, di jadwalnya bener hari ini kok! Nih liat aja..." serunya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kertas surat berlogokan khas THS. Si anak berjaket merah itu mengerutkan alis waktu melihat kertas itu. "Yee, ini sih _Neechan _salah ambil! Liat aja nih, kan kertasnya warna biru... Kalo buat Senior High itu yang suratnya warna abu-abu!" ralat si bando _pink_ dengan nada geli.

"Kalau Senior High, udah pra-mos dari jam tujuh tadi! _Neechan_ ke sana aja, mumpung baru telat sekitar 1 jam... Nanti bisa-bisa ngga dibolehin masuk sama _senpai_-nya..." ucap cewek _blond_ tadi dengan tenang, membuat Kazuha langsung gelagapan. Gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu buru-buru membungkuk 15 derajat sambil bilang "_Thanks_ udah ngasih tau, ya!" berkali-kali, terus ngibrit ke lantai atas tempat para anak-anak pra-mos berada.

.

~~~ My Senpai ~~~

.

"ELO SEMUA UDAH PADA NGARTI KAN? SEKARANG CEPETAN DUDUK PERKELOMPOK, DARI KELOMPOK ATU AMPE SEMBILAN! WOOII, JANGAN LAMA-LAMA! SEMUANYA DUDUK! DUDUK! GUE BILANG DUDUK, CEPET! KAGAK USAH NGOBROL SEGALA! YANG RAPIH DUDUKNYA, PUNYA KUPING KAGAK LO?" teriakan super keras itu bergema, membuat semua anak-anak pra-mos menutup kuping dengan kesel.

Yang ada di depan dan memberikan instruksi itu si ketua OSIS Teitan High School, seorang Kudou Shinichi yang dibuat OOC oleh sang author demi kepentingan cerita. Anak-anak yang baru lulus dari Junior High itu cuma bisa mengerutkan dahi tanda nggak suka dengan senpai mereka yang satu ini. Para panitia dan rekan OSIS pun sampai bengong-bengong melihat tingkah Shinichi yang biasanya kalem itu, sekarang jadi nggak bisa dikontrol. Semua langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Shinichi-kun udah marah besar tuh! Woi anak-anak yang baru pra-mos, ati-ati senpai kalian yang satu ini galak tuh!" timpal salah satu anak OSIS, Nakamori Aoko, dengan nada main-main. Shinichi langsung memberi Aoko deathglare terbaik yang dia punya ke arah si sekretaris OSIS itu. Aoko cuma nyengir kuda sambil membuat tanda 'peace'.

Hakuba Saguru, si cowok sok kecakepan sekaligus wakil ketua panitia Majelis Permusyawaratan Kelas (?) yang tugasnya mengawasi OSIS dan kelangsungan acara sontak banjir sweatdrop. "Si Kudou itu kalo udah prustasi jadi kayak bukan 'Kudou' lagi..." gumamnya entah kepada siapa, karena nggak ada seorang pun yang dengar. Tanyakanlah kepada gunung yang bergoyang. #loh?

Sesosok gadis bersurai merah keunguan menutup mulutnya dengan elegan sambil duduk bersila (?) di kursinya. "Ohohohoho..." terdengarlah suara tawa aneh bak penyihir milik si cewek, membuat semua anak lelaki yang tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan lope-lope langsung merinding disko. "Shinichi-kun, kau tegas sekali yaaa... Ohohoho! Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak terpikat dengan kecantikan Akako-sama ini ya? Ohohoho..." ujar Koizumi Akako sambil melempar-lempar rambutnya dengan gaya Trio Bacang (?), kepedean tingkat dewa.

Saguru yang mendengarnya langsung berlutut di hadapan Akako sambil memegang seuntai bunga mawar yang telah layu dimakan usia. Dia bergaya layaknya Romeo yang mempersembahkan hatinya untuk sang Juliet tercinta. Bedanya, AkakoJuliet sama sekali nggak tertarik sama SaguRomeo. Dan drama gadungan ini pun berakhir dengan patahnya hati sang pangeran. Si author pun bingung kenapa bisa jadi _out of topic_ seperti ini, sungguh fic yang gaje dan aneh. (-_-")

"Hoi, jangan pada maen drama dong! Eh Hakuba, katanya wakil ketua MPK? Kok malah maen drama-dramaan ama Akako yang notabene-nya anggota kerohanian (?) MPK? Gue tau elo berdua tuh Drama Queen banget sampe seagkatan pun setuju dengan julukan kalian itu... TAPI KASIAN NOH KELOMPOK ELU UDAH PADA NUNGGUIN SAMBIL PASANG MUKA PUPPY ICE (?) DAN FACEPALM BEBARENGAN! BURUUUUUU!" teriakan Shinichi terdengar nyaring seperti suara Len-Rin yang lagi nyanyi di negeri Antahberantah sana. –reader : salah fandom tau!- Saguru dan Akako langsung ngesot ke lantai dan mulai mengurusi kelompok mereka, Kelompok 4.

Shinichi menghela napas panjang, kelihatan capek. Sebuah tepukan singgah di bahunya, membuyarkan lamunan cowok berstatus ketos (ketua OSIS) itu. Shinichi mendelik pada si pemilik tangan seakan bertanya 'mau-apaan-lagi-?'. Pemilik tangan itu sontak nyengir kuda dengan santainya. "Kelompok gua, Kelompok 8, kurang satu mantor nih! Masa gue doang yang jadi mentornya? Kelompok laen aje mentornya dua orang semua, masa gue pegang 5 anak sendiri sih? Elu mau nggak bantuin gue? Jadi mentor kelompok 8 sekaligus partner gua yaakk? Lo mau kan? Iya kan? Iya dong! Pasti dong! Ya? Ya?" pintanya, bacot banget.

Shinichi mengacak-acak surai hitam kecokelatannya dengan tampang capek, tapi dia tetap mengangguk dan meng'iya'kan permintaan orang tadi. "Okeh, _thanks bro!_ Lo adik gue yang paling baik, Shinichi!" pemuda bawel itu memamerkan gigi-giginya yang cling-cling putih bersih habis disikat pakai sikat kamar mandi. Shinichi cuma mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti pemuda berkulit _ehem_hitam_ehem _itu.

...

Ha?

Apa?

Nggak, author nggak salah tulis kok! Yang tertera disana itu bener-bener "adik" dan bukan "sohib"! Kenapa? Ya karena mereka saudara kandung laahh! Oke, sini deh author jelaskan... *nepok-nepok kepala reader* #dipancung

Kudou Heiji adalah kakak dari seorang Kudou Shinichi, cuma selisih satu tahun. Yeah, mereka kakak-adik sungguhan. Shinichi mempunyai adik yang berjarak empat tahun darinya tapi punya kemiripan yang benar-benar mencengangkan. Anak bocah berusia 13 tahun itu adalah Kudou Conan yang bisa dibilang cloningannya si Shinichi kalau lepas kacamata. Conan sekarang sedang ada di bawah, sedang mengambil seragam Junior High School bersama ketiga sahabatnya, Shounen Tantei. Juga jangan lupakan Haibara Ai, pacarnya XD. Bahkan si Kudo-

"Shin-_kuuunnn_~ Heiji-_niichaaannn_~ Yaayy, kita sekelompok! Ehehe, senengnya..." sebuah suara cowok yang dibuat agak-agak nyaring itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan bak sarang burung dan bermata soft lavender yang tengah memeluk kedua kakaknya, Heiji dan Shinichi –lahir duluan-.

Lanjut, maaf tadi sempat terganggu. Maksudnya, bahkan si Kudou Kaito yang notabene-nya kembaran Kudou Shinichi itu nggak bisa menyaingi kemiripan Conan dengan Shinichi. Melihat dari gaya rambut dan warna mata yang sama sekali tak serupa. Author pun makin bingung kenapa si kakak alias Heiji bisa berkulit _ehem_hitam_ehem _sementara saudara kandungnya yang lain tidak? Yah, itu permintaan dari temen author si Chi-chan, jadi biarlah dia menentukan dengan seenaknya. Toh ini adalah request fic... (-_-")

Bek tu de setori! (tulisan : _back to the story_)

Sebuah tanda perempatan muncul di dahi sang kakak pertama. Heiji bisa merasakan ubun-ubunnya serasa mau pecah ketika melihat kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini. "_AHOU!_ Jangan peluk-peluk! Lepasin gue!" serunya di telinga Kaito, keras. Shinichi yang adalah anak paling tenang diantara mereka bertiga langsung menyetop kegiatan mereka. "Berhenti Kai... kita ada di sekolah, bukan di rumah! Dan Heiji-_niichan,_ tolong pikirkan status _Oniichan_ sebagai ketua MPK! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong!" dia menceramahi kedua saudaranya itu.

"_Hai'_, Shin-_kun..._ Ehehe, tapi gue beneran seneng loh bisa barengan elo-elo pada! Akhirnya gue lulus juga dari Junior High! _Yokatta nee..._" ucap Kaito sambil mendekap tangan di dada dan memasang ekspresi bling-bling awas ada beling (?), mata _sparkle-sparkle_ persis orang mau nangis. Shinichi cuma bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya, sedangkan Heiji langsung masang muka mencemooh.

"Hoi, Kaito! Enak nggak di RS selama 9 bulan 10 hari? Kagak kan? Apa lagi elu jadi kagak bisa ikut UN bareng temen-temen lo dan Shinichi! Mesti nunggu plus ngulang setahun pula... Makanya kalo naik motor yang bener! Inget ama rem, jangan nge-gas mulu! _Ahou!_" si Heiji ikutan nyeramahin adiknya itu, bikin Kaito mewek sambil menundukkan kepala, mengheningkan cipta. #hah?

Anak-anak pra-mos yang sekelompok dengan Kaito dan dimentori oleh Heiji dan Shinichi langsung _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah.

BRAK!

Pintu digebrak dengan suksesnya sama seorang gadis berambut rada acak-acakan macem Kaito. Kaito yang mengenali sosok itu langsung pasang wajah _'Omigosh'_ sambil berpose ala Cherrybelekan. "AOKO? Ngapain kamu banting-banting pintu? Entar Shinichi marah loh!" serunya panik sambil melirik kembarannya yang udah bersiap-siap mengumpulkan suara untuk berteriak dan mencak-mencak pada Aoko. "Kerusakan pintu... Gue harus bilang apa ama pihak sekolah nih? Gawat!" gumam Heiji si ketua MPK dengan aura-aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya.

Aoko nggak menghiraukan kedua manusia yang tengah merasa kesal padanya serta seorang lelaki yang panik melihat kedua manusia a.k.a kakak-kakaknya itu. "Woi, ada anak pra-mos yang telat! Heiji-_kun,_ Shinichi-_kun,_ mau diapain nih anak?" tanya Aoko sambil menenteng (?) seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda yang wajahnya udah memerah karena malu. Shinichi langsung kalem lagi mendengarnya, tapi Heiji malah semakin kesal dengan hal ini. Kaito cuman diem sambil memasang wajah 'kok bisa telat?' dengan polosnya kearah gadis itu.

JIITTSSS!

Kini semua perhatian dan mata seluruh panita MPK-OSIS sekaligus anak-anak pra-mos terarah pada gadis itu.

Pemuda berkulit sedikit kecokelatan yang tak lain adalah Heiji itu langsung maju dan berhadapan dengan cewek kuncir kuda itu. "Nama elo siapa?" tanya Heiji sambil menatap cewek itu penuh selidik. "_E, etto_... Namaku... T, Toyama Kazuha, _senpai_..." jawabnya takut-takut. "Kenapa lo bisa telat?" tanya Heiji lagi. "Nggak tau jadwalnya, _senpai_... Salah ambil jadwal, ambilnya yang Junior High..." jelas Kazuha pelan.

Heiji terdiam, lalu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Hmph, elo salah ambil? Pantes! Makanya jadi orang jangan _ahou-ahou_ amat!" cemooh Heiji, nggak berperasaan banget. Alis Kazuha langsung mengkerut mendengarnya, kesal. _'Nih _senpai _minta dihajar, sumpah! Gue dikatain _ahou_! Baru pertama ketemu udah dibilang _ahou_! _Senpai_ nyebelin! Siapa sih namanya? Dasar orang sengak!'_ batin Kazuha, marah-marah nggak karuan.

Kazuha menatap mata Heiji seolah menantang, nggak takut dengan status _senpai_-nya itu sebagai ketua MPK yang jelas tertera di seragamnya itu. "Itu kan bukan salah saya, _senpai!_ Dan sekarang saya mau ikut pra-mos, kira-kira masih ada waktu atau enggak? Saya minta maaf karena dateng terlambat, tapi saya masih mau ikut pra-mos kalau boleh..." seru Kazuha lantang.

"Haahh? Gue nggak salah denger nih? Elu mau ikut pra-mos? Woi, lo nyadar dong! Udah telat masih aja nyolot!" maki Heiji di depan wajah Kazuha dengan ganasnya. Kazuha semakin naik darah. Tapi sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi, Shinichi langsung ambil alih.

"Toyama_-chan_, kau tau apa hukumannya kalau telat? Kau harus push up di depan teman-temanmu yang lain... Tapi karena sekarang baru pra-mos, jadi saya berikan satu perminta- maaf, maksudnya akan saya berikan pengecualian. Tapi kalo sampe Toyama_-chan_ terlambat waktu MOS, saya nggak akan memberi keringanan lagi... Mengerti?" Shinichi berujar, formal dan tegas. Kazuha mengangguk dengan mantap, meng'iya'kan.

"Oii, Shinichi! Elo kok gi-" protes dari Heiji langsung dipotong.

"Dia punya niat, Heiji-_niichan!_ Dia telat karena nggak tau jadwal! Elo jangan makin mempersulit keadaan dong!" bentak Shinichi, balik ke bahasa awalnya dan bukan bahasa 'saya-anda'nya.

Kaito menepuk pundak Heiji pelan, membuatnya tersentak. "Maafin aja, _Oniichan_... Toh dia nggak salah juga, kan?"

"_Heiji-kun/Kudou-senpai*_... Jangan galak-galak ke anak baru!" koor Aoko, Saguru dan Akako beserta panitia MPK dan anggota OSIS lainnya.

Akhirnya Heiji hanya bisa menghela napas, lelah. "Iya, iya, gue ngerti! Tapi elo harus masuk ke kelompok gue, ngarti? Gue bakal jadi mentor elo!" ucapnya sambil melotot ke arah Kazuha. Shinichi yang ada di samping Heiji langsung mengangguk kecil, kemudian menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara ke Kazuha. 'Tenang, gue juga mentor lu kok!' itulah yang Shinichi katakan, dan Kazuha langsung tersenyum lega.

"SEKARANG GUE TEGASIN LAGI, JANGAN ADA YANG TELAT PAS MOS! NGERTI?" teriak Shinichi galak, OOC. Semua orang sadar nggak sadar langsung mengangguk melihat Shinichi seperti kesetanan dan punya kepribadian ganda begitu. Shinichi emang benar-benar pemimpin yang hebat dan ditakuti! Bahkan Heiji dan para MPK-OSIS pun bisa dia buat mengangguk tanpa sadar karena takut.

"SEKARANG PADA BALIK KE URUSAN MASING-MASING! MENTOR PADA KERJA! JANGAN LELET! WAKTU KITA TINGGAL 10 MENIT!" teriak Shinichi penuh kewibawaan, bahkan Heiji pun kalah loh! Dan semua orang langsung mengerjakan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, menurut pada Shinichi yang jelas OOC berat.

.

~~~ My Senpai ~~~

.

Heiji dan Shinichi mengabsen anggota kelompoknya yang sekarang jadi 6 orang.

"Kudou Kaito..." panggil Shinichi, meski tau nggak perlu.

"Hadir, Shin-_kuunnn_~" jawab Kaito dengan _childish_-nya.

"Hondo Eisuke..." panggilnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan kembarannya.

"_H, hai',_ _senpai_... Ha, hadir..." balas cowok berkacamata itu tergagap.

"Suzuki Sonoko..." lanjut Shinichi.

"Hadiiiirr!" seru gadis berbando itu dengan ceria.

"Kyogoku Makoto..." lanjut, lanjuutttt...

"Hadir." sungguh jawaban yang simpel dari cowok itu.

"Mouri Ran..." seru Shinichi lagi.

"Hadir, _senpai_..." jawab suara lembut dan manis itu.

Shinichi langsung mengalihkan matanya dari kertas absen dan menatap mata indah gadis berambut kecokelatan panjang itu. Shinichi terdiam, begitu juga gadis bernama Ran itu. Tanpa sadar, jantung mereka memompa lebih cepat dan kencang dari biasanya. Bingung dan sedikit salah tingkah ditatap begitu, Ran menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Simpel tapi manis. Dan Shinichi langsung bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman itu. Shinichi ikut tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menunduk dan menatap kertas absen.

"T, Toyama Kazuha... Ha, hadir kan?" tanya cowok berambut _straight_ itu sedikit linglung.

"Ya, hadir..." jawab Kazuha dengan wajah _sweatdrop_. Sebenarnya bukan cuma dia, tapi keempat anak pra-mos lain dan Heiji pun ikut _sweatdrop_. Kenapa? Karena jelas-jelas mereka bisa merasakan kalau Shinichi dan Ran sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dari aura mereka yang berbunga-bunga dan tingkah mereka tadi. Dasar pasangan yang sama-sama pemalu!

'_Shinichi enaakkkk~ Sekali liat langsung dapet! Lah aku? Udah dari kecil bareng ama Aoko kok belom jadi-jadi juga ya? Haahhh~ Shin-kun curaaanngggg!'_ pikir Kaito sambil cemberut, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Aoko sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Maklum, namanya juga sekretaris... Pasti berurusan dengan tulis menulis dan ketik mengetik kan?

"Okeh! Jadi yang jelas buat besok elo-elo pada bawa semua barang yang ada di kertas yang barusan gue bagiin, ngarti? Lu cari sendiri artinya, kagak boleh nanya! Dan buat _name tag_, pokoknya _name tag_-nya harus pake karton biru, terus elu gunting jadi bulet serupa ama bentuk bumi! Beli juga karton ijo buat dijadiin kayak pulau-pulau di bumi gitu... Gampang kan?" Heiji ngejelasin ke anak-anaknya (?).

"Terus di tengah... Tulis nama, tempat tanggal lahir, alamat, ama sekolah asal! Kecil aja, ngga usah gede-gede... Nah, di atas atau disampingnya elo kosongin tuh. Itu buat tempat naroh foto elu, dan ukurannya harus 4R! Soal fotonya, bukan foto narsis ataupun foto diri sendiri aje! Khu, khu, khu... Gini ya, elo harus foto make baju bola dan harus foto depan mobil _sport!_ Yang gue maksud _sport_ itu elo pasti tau kan? Mobil kayak mobil balap gitu, yang pendek dan joknya cuman dua. Lu jangan salah, entar gua kenain hukuman! Ngerti?"

Ucapan si mentor makin membuat para anak pra-mos bingung. "Maksud Heiji-_niichan_, mobil Ferarri?" tanya Kaito dengan nada nggak percaya. Heiji langsung ngangguk, bikin keenam anak itu melotot. "MOBIL FERARRI CARI DIMANA?" serempak, mereka berenam berteriak histeris. Siapa coba yang punya mobil _sport_? Mobil Ferarri pula!

"Ya elu cari sono ke _showroom_, susah amat sih! Cari ke daerah pusat kota yang banyak gituannya! Pokoknya gue nggak mau tau, HARUS DAPET! Kalian semua wajib foto pake baju bola dan foto ama Ferarri! TITIK!" bentak Heiji, bener-bener minta ditampol. "Itu kan tanda seru, senpai..." ralat Eisuke dengan bloonnya. "TERSERAH GUA!" balesnya sambil melototin Eisuke, bikin si empunya kicep seketika.

Shinichi cuman menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kejahilan kakaknya mulai kambuh. Kayaknya sih dia berniat ngerjain Kazuha, tapi jadinya satu kelompok yang kena. Besok Shinichi juga yang repot dan harus rela diseret Kaito buat cari-cari _showroom _nih! Kakak nggak berperasaan! Dia melirik kembarannya itu, dan mendapati Kaito lagi nyengir kuda ke arahnya. Dan itu pertanda buruk bagi Shinichi!

'_Kami-sama... Showroom daerah mana? Kenapa bisa gue dapet senpai dan mentor kayak gini sih? Mengerikaannnnn...'_ tanpa sadar, Eisuke dan Ran serempak memikirkan hal yang sama. Makoto? Dia mah fine-fine aja, dan malah nggak peduli dihukum atau enggak. Sonoko juga tenang, soalnya dia baru ingat bahwa pamannya, Suzuki Jirokichi, pasti punya Ferarri! Kakek tua itu kan memang hobi mengumpulkan barang mahal.

Sementara itu, Kazuha sedang menatap salah satu _senpai_-nya itu dengan pandangan kesal. Heiji jelas menantangnya, dan berniat mengerjainya. _'Awas kau, Heiji-senpai... Akan kutunjukkan aku bisa mengalahkan egomu itu! Dasar senpai kurang ajar, benar-benar minta dihajar! Arrrggghhh, I HATE YOU, SENPAI!'_ gerutu Kazuha dalam hati sambil balas menatap Heiji dengan berani.

'_Pertarungan antara _kouhai_ dan _senpai_ ini, aku yang akan memenangkannya!'_ batin mereka berdua disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum mengejek pada satu sama lain, menjanjikan kemenangan. Siapa ya yang akan menang?

.

v(^^)v... To Be Continue ...v(^^)v

.

Author's Rants :

Gimana nih? Bagus enggak? Fanfic HeijixKazuha pertama loh! Whoa, bahasa guee... Pake bahasa biasa tuh! Meski kayaknya cuman di awal-awal aja sih... ujung-ujungnya nyerempet EYD juga... *pudung nggak bisa bikin fic dengan kata-kata sesuai EYD* Dan ini dari pengalaman author sendiri, meski aku lebih parah siihh... Gimana nggak parah coba, kalo pra-mos mulai jam 8 dan aku dateng jam 10? Parah kan? DX Dan aku ketuker, malah ambil jadwal buat yang SMP! Uwaahh~ Tapi bedanya, kelompokku ada 10 orang dan nggak ada kejadian romance antara senpai-kouhai kayak HeijixKazuha atau ShinichixRan gitu... Kan udah bilang, cuman dilebay-lebayin... -_-

*Soal bagian ini, Aoko yang udah kenal keluarga Kudou dari kecil selalu manggil mereka dengan nama depan dan tambahan "kun", tapi kalo ke Kaito enggak. Akako juga manggil dengan nama depan karena emang orangnya SKSD gitu deh! Tapi Saguru meski udah kenal para Kudou dari SMP, nggak mau manggil nama depan. Dia manggil marga, jadi kalo Heiji itu "Kudou-senpai", kalo Shinichi jadi "Kudou" kalo Kaito tadinya "Kudou" juga tapi karena sekarang dia dibawah Saguru jadi dipanggil "Kudou-kouhai" buat ngeledek. Kalo Conan dia panggil "Kudou-kun" karena lebih kecil. Paham kaannnn?

Oh dan inget ya, disini itu Heiji (18) kakaknya Shinichi (17) dan Kaito (17) –nggak ikut UN bareng Shin, Aoko, Saguru ama Akako karena kecelakaan, cuman umurnya sama! Harusnya mah Kai udah kelas 11 tuh!- yang adalah anak kembar, juga kakaknya si Conan (13) yang bakal muncul sekilas-sekilas disini. Oh, dan disini kubikin ShinRan sama ConanAi biar pas pasangannya. Nggak papa kan? Gomen kalo banyak yang lebih suka ShinShiho yaa... #bow

Terakhir, review ya semuanyaaa~ Ini bakal jadi multichap fic, tapi nggak akan panjang-panjang kok! Pokoknya, saran dan kritik serta flame pun diterima dengan lapang dada... jadi jangan segan-segan buat review yaa?

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	2. Ide Licik Sonoko

Tittle : Senpai

Chapter 2 : Ide Licik Sonoko

Disclaimer : Detective Conan sama Magic Kaito, semuanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei! Kalau punya aku, kalian bisa bayangin gimana super OOC-nya mereka ... (_ _")

Main Pairing : HeijixKazuha

Side Pairing : KaitoxAoko, ShinichixRan, SaguruxAkako, ConanxAi, MitsuhikoxAyumi, de-el-el...

Note :

Maaf beribu maaf, aku nggak bisa cepet-cepet update chapter duanya, yaaa! Belakangan ini sibuk, apalagi udah Idul Fitri. Harus bantu-bantu Mama buat bikin kue ... Meski aku nggak bisa masak ... *pundung di emo corner* #curcol! Aduh, beneran nih jadi ngerasa bersalah sama yang baca ... Padahal udah untung banget bisa dapet reviews sebanyak itu, malah lama banget update-nya! Hiks, maap ya, minna-saaannnn? TTOTT #bungkuk-bungkuk ampe kejedot lante

Warning : OOC, Fem!Heiji *loh?*, gaje-ness and abal-ness, typo bertebaran, AU, bahasa biasa (?) dan agak formal dikit, sedikit elo-gue, agak-agak gimana gitu penokohannya karena saya ngga kenal sama Heiji ataupun Kazuha, de-es-be... Pokoknya pasti banyak, saya ngga bisa sebutin atu-atu deh!

_~~~ A request fiction from my dear friend, Diaz Ayu Widyasari a.k.a Chi-chan ~~~_

…_Special thanks to Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, makasih buat saran-sarannya yang bener-bener membangun…_

**::Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, bagi yang merayakannya ... Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin::**

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Thursday July 12th 2012_

_At 06.30 a.m._

_Author's POV_

Suasana di pagi hari ini cukup menyegarkan. Langit cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. Matahari bersi—

"Bang, saya beli balonnya yang warna putih enam ...,"

—dan narasi author pun terputus oleh perkataan seorang gadis berkuncir kuda. Pasalnya, gadis bernama Kazuha itu menyempatkan diri membeli balon-balon berwarna putih dengan gambar _smile_ tertera di permukaannya sebelum ke sekolah barunya. Oh, tunggu. Bukankah Kazuha sudah bukan anak kecil lagi? Untuk apa membeli balon yang kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu?

"Ini, neng... Gratis aja! Eneng mau MOS, ya?" Kazuha mengangguk, meng'iya'kan pertanyaan si tukang balon itu. Ia mengulum senyum ceria, lalu membungkuk kecil pada si bapak-bapak tukang balon.

"Bener banget, tuh! Ehehe, makasih, pak!"

Seseorang berambut _blond_ dan berbando kecil dengan antusias menjawab. Gadis itu berada di dalam mobilnya yang tengah dikendarai oleh seorang supir pribadi. Terlihat sekali ia adalah orang berkecukupan tinggi. Namun, dia dengan semangat berterimakasih pada si tukang balon. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sepinggang tersenyum lembut ke arah si bapak itu, berterimakasih dalam diam. Sontak si tukang penjual balon ikut tersenyum, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha! Sama-sama, gadis-gadis manis ...,"

Dan dengan begitu, Kazuha segera naik ke mobil milik teman berambut _blond_-nya, Sonoko. Ia duduk di samping gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ran. Ketiga gadis itu mulai berteman semenjak kejadian saat pra-MOS, dan kini mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah baru mereka, Teitan _High School_, dengan diiringi percakapan-percakapan kecil.

"Hey, Ran! Kau sudah menemukan seluruh bahan yang harus kita bawa hari ini?" Ran memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Sonoko.

"Ya, sudah ... Kalau belum, bisa-bisa kita dihukum oleh Shinichi-_senpai_ dan Heiji-_senpai_ ...,"

Mendengar nama _rival_ abadinya disebut, Kazuha menyernyitkan dahinya tanda tak suka. Perubahan wajah tersebut terlihat oleh Sonoko yang tengah menghadap ke arah Ran dan Kazuha selagi bertanya tadi. Dengan niatan jahil, Sonoko menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik kecil di telinga Ran. Kazuha yang tengah menggerutu dan memaki-maki salah satu mentor sekaligus _senpai_-nya itu tentu tidak menyadari hal ini.

_Poor you_, Kazuha ... Seharusnya kau menyadari hal ini, kalau kau tidak mau nasibmu terancam nanti!

.

~~~ My Senpai ~~~

.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

CRESH!

"Pelepasan balon sebagai tanda telah di mulainya Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik Baru di Teitan _Senior High School_, pada tanggal 12 Juli 2012, telah di laksanakan."

Suara Aoko yang menjabat sebagai sang sekretaris OSIS membuyarkan kegiatan semua siswa baru. Ada yang mengobrol sana sini, berbisik-bisik, tertidur sambil berdiri (?), ada pula yang tengah _flirting-flirting_ sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas —hanya berlaku untuk Saguru dan Akako—

"Upacara dalam rangka pembukaan MOPDB, telah selesai. Pengumuman-pengumuman. Pada siswa baru diharapkan tetap berada di lapangan. Sekian." Aoko mengakhiri upacara itu, lalu menyerahkan _mike_ yang dipegangnya pada seseorang di sampingnya.

Uh, oh. Siap-siap untuk menutup telinga kalian!

"WOY, ANAK BARU! JANGAN PADA BERISIK! GUE MINTA PERHATIANNYA SEBENTAR!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat semua anak MOS melompat karena kaget. Mereka sontak memegangi dada seraya berusaha menenangkan jantung mereka yang memompa sedikit lebih cepat dikarenakan kejadian tadi. Oh, sunggu tak berperasaan! Berteriak seperti itu!

Ratusan bola mata dengan berbagai warna kini tengah menatap seseorang berstatus senior yang tengah memegang _mike_. Mereka mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam kecokelatan lurus, dengan mata _sapphire blue_ jernih yang mempesona. Sayangnya, teriakannya tadi sukses membuat semua mata itu berpaling dengan acuhnya, merasa _illfeel_. Maklum lah, namanya juga orang yang punya kepribadian ganda ...

"Kemaren gue udah bilang ke elo-elo pada, kalo nggak boleh —gue tekenin lagi, NGGAK BOLEH— telat pas MOPDB berlangsung! Tapi apa, hah? Liat, nih! Temen lu ini, berdiri di sini gara-gara dia telat."

Senpai bernama Kudou Shinichi itu serta merta menunjuk ke arah seorang siswa berkacamata dengan bulu mata lentik dan rambut melebihi daun telinga. Siswa itu berdiri di samping ketua OSIS kita yang satu ini seraya mengatupkan tangan di dada, berdoa. Kakinya gemetaran, dan matanya yang terhalangi oleh kacamata berair, siap menangis kapan saja.

Semua member OSIS dan MPK —termasuk Shinichi sendiri—_sweatdrop_ melihat hal itu. Sedangkan semua anak baru hanya menatap nanar pada lelaki itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, kasihan. Tapi salah sendiri telat, kan? Mau bagaimana lagi. Laki-laki bernama panjang Hondo Eisuke itu melangkah ke depan perlahan dengan kaki gemetaran. Shinichi yang di melihat hal itu merasa tidak tega, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi hukuman yang ringan-ringan saja.

"Oke, sekarang elo gue hukum _push up_ lima kali! Cepetan, kagak boleh lambat! Semuanya, kita hitung bareng-bareng dari satu!"

Serempak, semua makhluk hidup yang berada di lingkungan sekitar lapangan itu mulai berhitung. Layaknya anak TK, mereka berhitung perlahan dan dengan penuh antusias dari satu.

"SATU!" Eisuke sukses melakukan _push up_ pertama.

"DUA!" Eisuke berhasil _push up_, tapi sudah mulai kehilangan tenaga.

"TIGA!" Eisuke mengangkat dirinya dengan susah payah, tetap berhasil.

"EMPAT!" Tangannya gemetaran, tapi _push up_-nya sukses.

"LIMA!" Yup, berhasil! Lima kali _push up_!

Dan lelaki berkacamata itu langsung jatuh mencium tanah karena kepayahan.

Shinichi yang melihat _kouhai_-nya tepar di tanah dengan tubuh berkeringat itu hanya meringis kecil. _'Bukannya push up lima kali itu ringan, ya? Kok dia kelihatan seperti baru angkat barbel 15 kilogram selama setengah jam, sih? Aneh ...,'_ batinnya, kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengagetkan Shinichi.

"OII, SI KETUA MPK TELAT, NIH!"

Suara yang jelas milik Saguru si _detective blonde_ itu sontak membuat semua manusia di Teitan _High School_ membelalakkan mata dengan senang *plak*. Akako yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan tawa anehnya.

"Ohohohoho~"

Semua merasa senang dengan keterlambatan _senpai_ yang terkenal _killer_ itu. Terutama seorang gadis bernama Kazuha yang tengah berada di barisan terdepan. Ia hanya menyeringai, membuat salah satu sudut mulutnya terangkat. Rasa senang nan gembira mengisi kedua _orbs_ matanya, membuat si gadis berkuncir itu terlihat sumringah.

Di sampingnya, Kaito yang tengah berbincang dengan Makoto —perlu diingatkan, secara sepihak karena Makoto sama sekali tidak menanggapi— langsung memutar kepalanya 180 derajat. Mata _lavender_-nya terpaku pada si ketua MPK alias kakaknya sendiri, Heiji, yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju lapangan. Sebuah tawa meremehkan meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"GYAHAHAHAH! Salah sendiri, tadi nggak mau mengatarku ke sekolah siihh ... Telat, kaan? Ahahahaha! Untung Shin-_kun_ baik, mau mengantarkanku. Nggak kayak Heiji-_Niichan_ yang jelek, jahat dan tidak punya perasa—"

BLETAK!

PLAK!

DUAKH!

"Uuuhh, sakiiitt ...,"

Kaito mengelus es krim tiga tumpuk yang mulai terbentuk di atas surai kecokelatannya yang berantakan itu yang pasalnya baru saja disalah gunakan. Dengan kesal, ia men-_deathglare_ kedua kakak dan sahabatnya itu.

"_BaKa_ito!" Dengan kesal, Aoko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Shinichi yang sudah kesal jadi bertambah frustasi dibuatnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan dua jari, sambil menutup kelopak matanya untuk menyembunyikan kedua _sapphire blue_ yang mencerminkan rasa lelah dan payah yang tengah ia rasakan. Sementara Heiji yang _notabene_-nya terlambat datang ke sekolah hanya berdiri dengan tampang cuek di samping adiknya, Shinichi.

Kaito yang melihat ekspresi kakak kembarnya langsung terdiam, langsung tahu bahwa Shinichi akan semakin marah kalau ia bersikeras membuka mulutnya yang ... _ehem_bawel_ehem_ itu.

Dengan air muka tegas, Shinichi menghadap kerumunan para siswa baru di hadapannya.

"Oke, jadi ternyata salah satu _senpai_ kalian ada yang terlambat juga hari ini. Baiklah, apa hukuman yang ingin kalian berikan pada si ketua MPK ini? Ada yang mau mengusulkan?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat dahi Heiji berkedut sebal. "Hoi, Shinichi! Kok gue juga dihukum?"

"SOALNYA HEIJI-_SENPAI_ TELAT!"

Pemuda berkulit _ehem_hitam_ehem_ itu pun kicep seketika begitu mendengar bahwa bukan hanya Shinichi, tapi seluruh member OSIS dan panitia MPK serempak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yah, memang benar sih ... Karena di peraturannya, tertulis bahwa _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ tidak boleh dibeda-bedakan dan akan diberi hukuman apabila melakukan suatu sanksi.

Ia melirik kanan-kiri, membiarkan bola matanya menjajah keseluruhan lapangan yang kini penuh dengan ratusan siswa baru. Dan ... GOTCHA! Itu dia yang Heiji cari sedari tadi. Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan senyum meremehkan terpampang di mulutnya, beserta raut wajah gembira yang diluar batas. Heiji menyipitkan matanya tanda tak suka, lalu mendecih sebal, acuh.

"Shinichi-_senpai_! Saya ada ide, bagaimana kalau Heiji-_senpai_ kita tantang untuk ... MENYAMAR JADI WANITA SELAMA SATU HARI PENUH SAJA?"

Heiji langsung menamparkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, dan membelalakkan matanya pada si pemilik ide dan suara tadi. Yep! Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Toyama Kazuha, _kouhai _yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar dan menyebalkan!

Dengan sorot mata tajam, ia men-_deathglare_ gadis berkuncir tersebut dalam diam. Mulutnya terkatup, namun rasa benci yang menjalar di permukan wajahnya tak terelakkan memang ditujukan untuk Kazuha. Kazuha hanya acuh dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Shinichi seraya tersenyum _innocent_.

'_Gadis itu ... Benar-benar seperti iblis! Otaknya sudah tidak beres atau bagaimana, sih? Gue disuruh jadi cewek sehari penuh? GILA!' _batin lelaki berkulit tan tersebut dengan kepala berasap.

'_Gadis itu ... Benar-benar berotak brilian! Gue setuju banget sama idenya itu! Ini kesempatan bagus buat mengerjai Heiji-Niichan! YEAH!' _batin Shinichi dan Kaito disaat yang bersamaan, kebalikan dari si kakak yang tengah mencak-mencak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ide itu boleh juga ... Oke, jadi ketua MPK, kami harap kau tidak keberatan harus memakai ROK dan WIG PANJANG untuk hari ini! Untuk Kazuha-_san_, terimakasih atas ide cemerlangnya!"

Shinichi tersenyum senang hingga kedua matanya tak terlihat. Diikuti dengan cengiran lebar di wajah Kaito dan Kazuha. Mereka bertiga sontak tertawa dalam hati, seperti orang yang baru saja ketiban rejeki. Hal ini tentu membuat Heiji semakin marah dan merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Tapi, apa daya? Toh sudah diputuskan bahwa semua yang melanggar peraturan wajib diberi sanksi. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesah lelah seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak rela.

Oh, ayolah! Mana ada lelaki yang rela memakai pakaian perempuan!

Sepertinya, pertarungan antara _senpai-kouhai_ ini sudah dimulai ...

.

~~~ My Senpai ~~~

.

_In the Classroom_

_At 08.32 a.m._

"Jadi ... Sekarang coba gue liat dulu perlengkapan yang elo harus bawa! Pada lengkap kagak? Terus, _nametag_-nya juga mau gue periksa dulu! Yang cewek diperiksa sama Shinichi, yang cowok diperiksa sama gue! Cepet sini, serahin ke gue!"

Meski dibentak seperti itu, keenam siswa baru yang berada di kelompok 8 hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil sesekali berbisik, terkikik pelan. Hal ini membuat Heiji semakin kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Dengan gusar, ia mengambil perlengkapan milik junior-juniornya.

SYUUSSHH~

Angin yang tadi sempat bertiup dengan cukup kencang membuat surai hitam panjang dari wig yang tengah Heiji kenakan bergeser sedikit. Beberapa helai rambut palsu itu melewati bahunya dan serta merta menggelitik dagunya. Dengan wajah sebal, ia merapihkan kembali rambut panjang tersebut. Heiji menunduk, berniat mengecek barang yang dimasukkan di sebuah kantung kecil. Namun matanya terhalangi oleh poni panjang yang baru-baru ini memang membuatnya sedikit kepayahan. Dengan sabar, ia membetulkan kembali poninya.

"Whoa, _Niichan_ nggak cocok ah kalau jadi perempuan!"

DUAKH!

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kaito tersebut sukses membut si empunya merasa sebal bukan kepalang. Ia menjitak kepala adiknya yang bermulut besar itu dengan napsunya. Sebuah perempatan jalan tak terelakkan lagi telah muncul di dahinya, berkedut-kedut.

"_URUSAI_! Ini juga bukan gue yang mau, _ahou_!"

Ia menggeram marah seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Beberapa saat kemudian, dahinya kembali mengernyit dengan tatapan tidak suka. Matanya melayangkan sebuah _deathglare_ kepada lelaki yang tadi datang terlambat, sama sepertinya.

"Hoi, Hondo Eisuke! Elo ini bego banget, yak? Udah gue bilang, FERRARI! Fotonya sama mobil Ferrari! Bukannya sama SEDAN! _AHOU_!" Heiji dengan kesal membuang nametag di tangannya ke arah Eisuke yang sudah berkeringat dingin sejak tadi.

Dengan gemetaran, Eisuke mengambil kembali nametag-nya. "Ma-maaf, _senpai_ ... Ha-habisnya Ferrari itu sulit dicari ... Ja-jadi ...,"

"ALESAN! KAN UDAH GUE BILANG, LU CARI DI SHOWROOM! KAITO AJE KEMAREN DAPET, MASA ELO ENGGAK? CARI LAGI! POKOKNYA GUE NGGAK MAU TAU, BESOK HARUS UDAH ADA!"

Heiji menatap lelaki berkacamata itu dengan muka garang, benar-benar kontras dengan penampilannya yang layaknya perempuan. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melontarkan sebuah tatapan tajam ke arah lelaki berkulit _ehem_hitam_ehem_ seperti dirinya, Kyogoku Makoto.

"Elo juga, sama aja! Gue emang bilang, mobil sport ... TAPI BUKAN PAJERO SPORT, WOY! FERRARI, BRO! FERRARI!"

Makoto yang tengah disembur hujan lokal buatan _senpai_-nya hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Memang ada bedanya? Toh sama-sama sport, kan?"

Urat kekesalan di dahi Heiji pecah dengan brutalnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh nan polos tersebut.

"BEDA, WOY! BEDAAA! MENTANG-MENTAG ADA "SPORT"NYA, LU FOTO SAMA MOBIL PAJERO GITU? _AHOU_!"

Shinichi yang tengah memeriksa bagian perempuan di sebelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan pasrah. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kesal, ketika suara-suara teriakan kakaknya yang berat dan keras itu semakin terdengar. Shinichi kini tengah memeriksa bawaan Ran, juga _nametag_-nya. Ia mulai melakukan pendekatan kecil-kecilan.

"Err ... Perlengkapannya sih oke semua, tapi kenapa mobil dan tempat kalian bertiga foto sama semua? Kalian fotonya bareng, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan anggukan dari ketiga gadis yang ada di depannya. "Iya, Shinichi-_senpai_ ... Dan itu mobil kepunyaan pamannya Sonoko, jadi saya dan Kazuha-_chan_ dibolehkan untuk ikut foto ...," Ran menoleh ke arah Sonoko yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, jangan panggil _'senpai'_! Aku jadi merasa tua kalau kau memanggilku begitu! Shinichi saja, Ran-_san_ ...,"

Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya seraya tersenyum salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan tanpa sadar ia melayangkan tatapannya ke wajah cantik di hadapannya. Tampaknya ia sedikit malu. Tapi, hanya sedikit! Ia menatap Ran sambil sesekali tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ran yang mendengarnya tergelak kecil, lalu balas menatap Shinichi dengan lembut.

"Ka-kalau begitu ... Ja-jangan panggil saya pakai suffix _'san'_, karena itu membuat saya sedikit gugup ...,"

Kedua pasangan itu melakukan kontak mata, dan sontak rona kemerahan menyebar dengan cepat di wajah kedua belah pihak. Baik Shinichi maupun Ran, keduanya berwajah layaknya _cherry_ sekarang ini. Sungguh warna kemerahan yang manis! Mereka saling tersenyum kecil, dan sesekali tertawa gugup. Ah, sungguh pasangan yang pemalu! Sonoko yang melihat adegan _romance_ ini hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak membuyarkan atmosfer indah antara kedua pasangan itu.

Karena ingat akan tugasnya, Shinichi langsung mematahkan kontak mata mereka.

"A-ah! Kazuha-_san_, soal perlengkapan milikmu ... Ehem ... Kazuha-_san_? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Kazuha yang memang tidak memperhatikan jelas tidak berniat menjawab. Dia lebih suka memperhatikan Heiji yang tengah memarahi Makoto dan Eisuke sambil sesekali tersenyum geli. Shinichi yang agak merasa diacuhkan mengernyitkan dahinya, namun segera kembali ke wajah normalnya begitu Sonoko membisikkan sebuah rencana jahil ke telinganya.

Sebuah senyum licik tersebar di bibirnya, membuatnya tampak begitu mirip dengan adik kembarnya, Kaito. Ran dan Sonoko yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kemiripan antara kedua kembar Kudou itu. Jika saja warna mata dan model rambutnya sedikit diubah, Shinichi pasti bisa menjadi kloningan Kaito! Ah, tapi jangan lupakan kehadiran Conan yang lebih mirip dengan Shinichi, lho.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Conan ... Sedang apa dia sekarang, ya?

.

~~~ Somewhere ~~~

.

"Huatsyiiihh!"

Conan menggapai-gapai saku celananya, berharap menemukan tisu ataupun saputangan. Ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang masih sedikit gatal dengan alis yang mengerut, sebal. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun akibat bersinnya tadi, namun satu tangannya masih berusaha mencari saputangan.

"Bodoh ... Sejak kapan kau punya saputangan, hah?"

Conan tertegun seketika, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa malu, tanda bahwa perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh si gadis berambut _blonde_ di depannya itu benar. Ai hanya mendengus sambil memutar matanya, ekspresinya _stoic_ dan serius seperti biasa. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan kecil dari balik sakunya, lalu memberikannya pada Conan.

"Ehehehe ... _Gomen nee_, Haibara!" Conan segera menggunakan saputangan pemberian Ai untuk membersihkan hidungnya dan meletakkannya di saku celananya, berniat untuk mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebelum dikembalikan. "Kukembalikan di sekolah saat pra-MOS saja, ya?"

Ai hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah tak peduli. Ia pun kembali berjalan, mendahului Conan.

"Terserah ... Dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obat begitu sampai di rumahmu, Kudou! Kau bisa terjangkit influenza ...,"

Conan yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum kecil. Ah, pacarnya ini memang suka sekali menutupi emosinya! Padahal jelas-jelas dia peduli dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, untuk apa berlagak acuh begitu? Oke, ini memang ciri khas Ai, jadi yang seperti ini sudah normal menurut Conan. Ia pun segera mengejar ketinggalannya dengan Ai.

"_Wakaerimashita_! Kau ini seperti ibuku saja ...,"

Conan menggandeng tangan Ai sambil tersenyum kecil, sementara Ai hanya mendengus kecil.

"Berisik ...,"

.

~~~ My Senpai ~~~

.

_At 12.04 a.m._

"Oke, Toyama Kazuha ... Jelasin ke gue, kenapa elo sama sekali —BENAR-BENAR SAMA SEKALI— nggak membawa semua barang yang kemarin disuruh, hah? ELO MAU CARI MASALAH SAMA GUE? JAWAB!"

Kazuha hanya bisa meringis mendengar suara kasar Heiji teracu padanya kali ini. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan wajah kebingungan, karena seingatnya ia telah membawa semua perlengkapan tersebut. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba tasnya kosong dan semua perlengkapan itu hilang? Benar-benar aneh! Gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu hanya bisa terdiam saat dimarahi oleh _senpai_ yang paling dibencinya.

"Sa-saya juga tidak tahu, _senpai_! Seingat saya, sudah saya masukkan ke—"

"TERUS KENAPA BISA NGGAK ADA, HAH? _AHOU_! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN SAMA GUE!"

Kazuha mengatupkan mulutnya karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menatap tasnya yang kosong karena isinya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Heiji sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia menatap ke arah Ran dan Sonoko yang berada di sampingnya, meminta dukungan. Ran hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah, seraya menatap Kazuha dengan pandangan _'aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa'_. Sementara Sonoko? Gadis yang biasanya ceria itu terdiam dengan sorot mata khawatir yang ditujukan padanya. Kazuha pun hanya bisa gigit jari.

Kaito yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tiba-tiba menyela. Ia menepuk pundak Heiji yang masih mengenakan wig dan rok itu.

"Sudahlah, _Niichan_ ... Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja apa arti bahan-bahan yang kemarin tertera di kertas itu? Kalau dia bisa menjawab, artinya dia benar-benar sudah membeli perlengkapannya. Kalau salah, itu berarti dia berbohong! Jangan emosi dulu, dong!"

Kazuha bernafas lega begitu mendengar usulan itu, dan dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada lelaki berambut sarang burung yang tumben-tumbennya bisa memberi masukan baik itu. Kaito hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya beserta sebuah acungan jempol. Heiji hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, setuju.

"Hmm, oke! Gue sebutin, elo jawab. Pertama, padi suci?"

"Nasi putih."

"Ayam sok lucu?"

"Ayam garing."

"Sayur Ketek?"

"Eeh, sayur asem bukan?"

"Yap! Kucing burik?"

"Cokelat C*dbury."

"Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid)?" *plak*

"Jeruk."

"Air anak desa?"

"Err ... Aq*a?"

"Salah! Yang bener Ad*s! Elo beneran udah beli perlengkapannya apa belom, sih?"

Heiji makin kesal begitu mendengar jawaban Kazuha yang salah. Kazuha hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan nyali yang semakin menciut karena dimarahi habis-habisan. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah memaki-maki Heiji dengan geramnya!

'_Dasar, mentang-mentang senpai dia kira bisa seenaknya? Bukan salahku kalau aku salah! Kan yang penting aku tahu sebagian besarnya!' _Kazuha mengerutkan alisnya, kesal. Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan mengapa tiba-tiba semua makanan itu hilang? Ini sungguh aneh!

Shinichi yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai buka suara.

Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, lalu memijat dahinya yang terasa makin pusing. Shinichi kemudian menarik lengan kakaknya pelan, lalu mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Mereka keluar dari ruangan, takut pembicaraan ini ketahuan oleh para anak MOS.

"_Niichan_, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang! Bagaimana ini? Kazuha-_san_ tidak punya bekal apa-apa untuk dimakan, padahal sehabis ini masih ada kegiatan yang lebih berat, bukan sekedar mendengarkan ceramah tidak jelas selama dua jam _non-stop_ seperti tadi ... Apalagi sudah tengah hari begini, panas dan terik! Kalau nanti dia pingsan bagaimana? Bisa repot, kan?"

Heiji menepuk dahinya keras-keras seolah berkata "Oh iya!". Kedua bola matanya melebar dan ia kembali menggerutu tidak jelas. Yah, pokoknya kata-katanya tidak baik untuk didengar oleh anak di bawah umur dan wajib disensor. Shinichi yang berdiri di hadapannya ikut menghela napas dengan ekspresi frustasi.

Setelah mencari ide beberapa saat, Shinichi akhirnya membuka mata seraya tersenyum cerah. Perubahan ekspresi itu membuat Heiji kebingungan. Ia menaikkan alis, penasaran.

"_Niichan_ bawa _bento_, kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian berbagi _bento_ saja? Kan jadinya tidak perlu repot takut Kazuha-_san_ pingsan dan kalian berdua tetap makan! Kalau begitu masalah selesai! Ayo, kembali ke dalam!"

"_WHAT TH_— APA MAKSUDNYA, SHINICHI? _AHOU_! MANA SUDI GUE MAKAN BARENG DIA!"

Shinichi mengerutkan kening mendengar penolakan mentah-mentah dari lelaki berkulit _ehem_hitam_ehem_ yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Terus _Niichan_ mau bilang apa ke _sensei_ kalau misalnya Kazuha-_san_ pingsan? Mau bilang dia nggak diberi makanan seharian penuh? Itu sama saja cari mati! Bisa-bisa _Niichan_ didepak dari kursi ketua MPK!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Heiji mulai berpikir dua kali.

"Aaarrghhh! Ya udah, gue mau! Tapi ... HARUS BEDA SUMPIT!"

Keputusan Heiji itu membuat Shinichi _facepalm _dengan wajah lelah. "_BAROU_! YA SATU SUMPIT LAH, SECARA SUMPITNYA CUMA SATU!"

"IIHH, OGAH BANGEETTT!"

"AH, BERISIK! POKOKNYA KALIAN MAKAN BARENG!"

"NGGAK! GUE NGGAK MAUUUU!"

.

~~~ My Senpai ~~~

.

Saguru yang kebetulan tengah melihat ke jendela hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tampang kebingungan melihat kakak-adik keluarga Kudou yang tengah berdebat dengan panasnya di depan pintu. Laki-laki berambut _blond_ itu memanggil kedua temannya, Aoko dan Akako, untuk menanyakan perihal percakapan mereka itu.

"Mereka sedang apa, sih? Teriak-teriak begitu ...,"

Akako yang seolah tahu segalanya itu hanya tertawa aneh seperti biasanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Saguru. Gadis berambut merah keunguan itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk melempar (?) rambutnya ke segala arah, bak trio macan gadungan.

"Ohohohoho~ Sudahlah, abaikan mereka! Mungkin ini hanya kejahilan ketiga makhluk yang diberitahukan Lucifer padaku tadi pagi! Sepertinya ini dilakukan untuk menyatukan kedua pasangan ituuu~"

Aoko dan Saguru memasang wajah tidak mengerti mendengar jawaban aneh binti _absurd _itu.

Aoko akhirnya memberikan jawaban yang lebih realistis dan bisa dipahami kepada Saguru. "Yah, meski aku juga tidak mengerti ... Tapi biarkan saja mereka berdua. Toh kita tidak perlu ikut campur, kan? Jadi abaikan saja ...,"

"Benar juga! Buat apa aku memikirkan hal sepele begitu? Bodohnya!"

Dan mereka pun berlalu, melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

_Poor you_, Heiji ... Sepertinya tak ada yang mempedulikan perasaanmu, ya? Kasihan sekali ...

.

v(^^)v... To Be Continue ...v(^^)v

.

Author's Rants :

Wah, malah jadi kepanjangan nih! Maap, yak? Oke, langsung bales review! Bagi yang login dan punya acc, udah Hi-chan bales lewat PM, jadi silakan periksa PM masing-masing yaaa~ :D

Pertama, Anon the Ahou Boy. Wah, Anon-san nge-review ficku lagi! Makasih banget loohhh~ Hey, hey! Bukan salah Kazuha dia salah ambil, toh dia nggak tau kalo yang biru itu buat Junior High, kan? Tapi emang untung sih, enggak dimarahin lebih lanjut sama si Heiji … He? Oh iya, aku juga baru nyadar kalo Yukiko jadi punya empat anak! *authorbego* #digantung! Walah, dia mah meski baru punya Shinichi udah keliatan tua! *digamparYukiko* Oh, dan Heiji item sendiri karena waktu kecil pernah keseleh abu gosong #loh? –apa sih? saya mulai gaje-. Gomen karena nggak bisa apdet cepet-cepet, yaaa? Tapi makasih udah review!

Kedua … CHI-CHAAANN~ Ini request fic punyamu loohhh! Ehehe, aku nggak lupa kaaann? Jadi jangan ancem aku lagi karena aku nggak ngebikinin kamu req fic loh, ya? Ehehehehe~ xD Iya, Chi-chan … You are my bestest friend ever, too! Jangan lupain aku meski kita udah jauh, ya? Dan maap kalo cerita ini jadi makin ngalor-ngidul! Makasih udah mau review, yaaakk ….

Ketiga, Guest-san! Yoroshiku nee! Hmm, aku nggak tau kamu itu siapa tapi makasih pujiannya! Dan aku itu newbie, jadi gomen kalo ancur-ancuran dan abal gini, ya? Suka ShinRan? Uwaahhh~ untunglah kalo gitu! Tapi gomennasai, disini fokusnya di HeijixKazuha, dan di pairingnya ada ConanxAi juga, maaf kalo kamu agak illfeel bacanya … Tapi silakan skip kalo nggak suka bagian itunya! ^^ Makasih udah mau nyempetin diri buat review, dan sori kamu harus nunggu lama yaaa~

Keempat, Sera-chaaann~ Nee, gimana chapter ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Maap kalo makin aneh, ya? Aaah, kamu nih! Jangan bilang keren dong, kan aku jadi nge-fly sendiri … Iya, kita ketemu lagi! Apa kabar nih, Sera-chan? Si Shinchi emang OOC, kayak punya kepribadian ganda gitu dah! Emang ketos sekolahmu kayak apaan? ==" Ehehe, semuanya muncul tapi porsinya dikit-dikit, ini aja udah kepanjangan, kan? MFM udah di apdet sekitar … seminggu yang lalu, mungkin? Tau dah, ingetanku kan payah! Cek aja deh! Baca disclaimer? Nyaaa~ Makasih bangeeett, dan thanks udah review yaaa? *peyuk2manja*

Terakhir, Salmina-san! Heyo, salam kenal yak? :D Wah, aku dikangenin noh! Dikangenin! *terbang ke langit ke-7* #ditampol! Nee, apa kamu silent reader? -ngarep- Ehehe, makasih ya udah mau review? Aku juga seneng kok, makin banyak review, makin semangat ngerjain! Tenang ajaa~ Aku pasti nyelesaiin semua ficku kok! MFM aja kan udah mau tamat! Whoa, pantesan penname-nya Salmina 87! Aku sih dari MTsN Tangerang II Pamulang. Tapi ke MAN, bukan SMA … Kamu tau Madrasah Pembangunan UIN Jakarta? Nah, itu sekolahku! Ini udah dibales kok, tenang ajaaa~ Dan makasih udah R&R, ya! Gomen aku lama kalo urusan apdet~ X"P

Oke, seklai lagi sankyuu bagi yang udah mau review, dan makasih buat yang bersedia membaca! Akhir kata, saya ucapkan … REVIEW, PLEASE! Saran, kritik, dan flame (?) ditunggu yaaa~ Matta ashita, minna-san! ^^

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


End file.
